1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical punching mechanisms include at least one rod which can be pressed downward by a handle in order to punch holes through paper. The residual of the paper is punched downwards through the holes formed in the base for supporting the paper by the rods.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel punching mechanism.